


Softly Goes the Night

by slippery_soak



Series: So Good [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Cock Warming, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippery_soak/pseuds/slippery_soak
Summary: An over-tired Tony, a new kink, sleepy sex, and a first for Bruce.





	Softly Goes the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Says: I’m just gonna write a *nice* sleepy cock-warming scene.
> 
> Does: Writes a *nice* sleepy cock-warming scene. With piss. So much piss. 
> 
> Sigh.

It’s Bruce’s idea.

Tony had spent the day in back-to-back SI meetings, arguing with investors, presenting new tech, and generally being wrangled and cajoled by Pepper. He managed to survive on coffee and charisma, just like always, but by the time he’d been let go for the evening it was nearly seven, and he was practically dead on his feet. 

Bruce had dinner waiting for him when he managed to drag his stressed and over-tired ass back to the penthouse. They had eaten together, snuggled on the sofa, while Bruce fed Tony bits of chicken curry and rice, all the while making sure Tony kept hydrated. Afterwards, they had showered together, and Bruce had washed Tony soft and slow, until all of his muscles were loose and relaxed. 

“S’nice,” Tony mumbles as he curls around Bruce under the covers. “You feel so nice.” 

“Yeah?” Bruce wraps his arms around Tony and pulls him tightly to himself, so that they’re laying wrapped together on their sides, chest to chest. Their skin is warm and slightly damp still, and Bruce loves the way Tony just _melts_ into him. He adores Tony when he’s like this, when he’s soft and vulnerable, and so very trusting. Bruce would do anything to keep Tony in this space, to make him feel safe and loved. 

At the heart of what they do, at the heart of all of this, is Bruce’s burning need to empty Tony out completely and fill him with unconditional love and acceptance. He knows how Tony struggles with his self-worth, with feeling inadequate no matter what he accomplishes—never able to shut out the voices in his head, never able to turn his mind off. But Bruce has somehow found a way to accomplish the impossible, to bring Tony moments of utter stillness and calm. In exchange, Tony has given Bruce unfettered power over his body—when there is little in Bruce’s own life that he has such absolute control over. The feeling is heady and incandescent and lights Bruce on fire, often bringing him to the most mind-blowing orgasms of his life. 

“Mmmhmmm.” Tony nods against his chest before bringing their mouths together. 

They lay there in the stillness kissing, lazy and unhurried. It isn’t often that they get to enjoy each other like this. Quiet and comfortable, without demands on their time. Bruce savors the taste of Tony on his tongue, playfully nipping at his lip, pressing gentle kisses to the corner of his mouth. Tony begins to whimper and squirm a little in Bruce’s arms, and Bruce smiles against his cheek. 

“Bruce,” Tony sounds a little breathless and a lot aroused. “Bruce, I need...” 

“What do you need, Tony? Tell me so that I can give it to you.” 

“Oh, God.” Tony moans. “I need to feel you. More of you. I need...” Tony makes a gutted sound that has Bruce’s heartbeat fluttering in his chest. 

“You remember what we talked about this morning?” Bruce asks, knowing that of course Tony remembers. Bruce had broached the idea in the early morning hours, before Tony had begun to get ready for his meetings. They had both known it was going to be a particularly long and grueling day, and so they had decided that tonight would be different. No elaborate games. Just the two of them, skin to skin, sleepy and safe and satisfied. Deeply satisfied. Washing away the stress of the day. 

Tony nods enthusiastically against Bruce’s shoulder, making him laugh out loud. “Alright then,” he presses a kiss to Tony’s temple. “Get on with it. Be my good boy.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Tony replies shyly, and Bruce wishes the lights were still on in the room so that he could see the delicate blush creeping across Tony’s face. 

Tony kisses Bruce one last time before he begins to sink lower down the bed, dragging his hands and lips down Bruce’s body as he goes. Bruce tries not to shudder at the delicious sensations rolling across his skin. And then Tony’s mouth is near enough his groin that he can feel his breath, hot against his balls, and it’s all he can do not to thrust his hips towards the warm wetness that he knows awaits him. 

“You remember the rules, baby?” 

He feels Tony nod against his thigh. “No sucking, no licking. Just holding.” 

“That’s right, baby. You’re just going to hold my cock in your mouth until I fall asleep. Even if I get hard, you’re not going to get me off. You understand?” 

Tony whimpers. 

“And you’re not going to get to come either,” Bruce continues. “But if it gets to be too much, and you need to let go, you can stop at anytime. I won’t be upset, ok?” 

“Ok.” Tony replies huskily.“Please, Daddy. May I have it now? Please?” 

Bruce groans at the sound of Tony’s eagerness, and then threads his fingers through Tony’s hair and nudges his head closer to his flaccid dick. Bruce is soft now, but he knows he won’t be for long. But that doesn’t matter. As long as Tony does what he’s supposed to do, then he’s content to lay here all night, feeling Tony’s mouth wrapped around him, holding him, stilling them both into an intimate surrender of self. 

Tony doesn’t need any more encouragement. Bruce gasps at the first feel of Tony’s lips around the head of his cock. His lips are soft and warm as they close around the tip, and Bruce already can feel himself beginning to stir. This is as much an exercise in self-control for him as it is for Tony. Tony is gentle but also needy, and he hungrily slips his mouth along the shaft, taking as much in as he quickly can. The immediate tight wetness has Bruce curling his toes and tightening his grip in Tony’s hair. They take a moment to settle more closely together, arranging themselves until they’re comfortable. Bruce reaches down and gently places a pillow under Tony’s head. Tony is curled into Bruce, nearly in a fetal position, with one arm slung around his thighs, a hand tenderly brushing across Bruce’s ass. Bruce doesn’t mind the touch. It’s more soothing than arousing. After a couple of minutes, they’ve both relaxed into their positions, Bruce’s cock resting neatly in Tony’s mouth, their breathing synchronized, slow and steady. 

Tony’s blown Bruce plenty of times in the last three months, but somehow Bruce is still caught unprepared for how amazing this act of cock-warming feels. The juxtaposition of the erotic and the platonic stirs something deep inside of Bruce, a devotion, and a reverence for Tony that runs deep. He finds himself combing his fingers through Tony’s hair, petting him, easing the tension away from his brow. Each time Tony inhales and exhales through his nose, he can feel the little puffs of air against his skin, and the repetition is bone-satisfying. 

He can feel Tony’s saliva, where he’s drooling out the corner of his mouth. It’s pooling on the pillow below, but Tony doesn’t seem to mind. For once, Tony is perfectly still. No fidgeting, no tension. It’s as if he’s finally, finally uncoiled from within, completely lax and at peace. Before long Bruce is drifting away himself and lightly falling asleep. 

They doze and wake and doze again together like that for minutes, or for hours. Bruce’s sense of time is completely obliterated. At some point he moves his hand from Tony’s head and finds himself massaging Tony’s jaw. Occasionally Tony whimpers or moans around Bruce’s cock, forgets himself and swallows greedily. But Bruce’s dick is never more than half-hard, as arousal ebbs and flows between them. Their legs become tangled together; Tony’s fingers curl into the soft place behind Bruce’s knee. 

Eventually, sleep overtakes them both for good. 

Bruce wakes sometime in the night, aware of Tony still pillowed by his groin. His cock has slipped free of its warm confine, but Tony’s lips are still nuzzled against the head, his breathing heavy across the slit. This isn’t what wakes him though. After a few seconds of fighting through sleep-haze and confusion, Bruce realizes he was woken by the warmth and the wetness gathering around his thighs, realizing instantly that Tony is peeing in his sleep. The head of his penis is tucked against Bruce’s legs, and his stream is little more than a gentle trickle, slicking the space between their bodies. Bruce manages to stifle a moan, but Tony wakes not ten seconds later anyway, his fingers digging sharply into Bruce’s leg. He begins to whimper and shake as soon as he realizes what’s happening. 

“Bruce...” Tony whines. 

“Shhhhhh, Tony, I’ve got you.” Bruce gently tugs the pillow out from underneath Tony’s head while simultaneously pulling his body further up the bed, so that Tony can bury his face into Bruce’s chest, which he does immediately. But he doesn’t stop wetting, so Bruce holds him close and rubs circles into his lower back while continuing to murmur reassurances in his ear. 

The new position changes the angle of Tony’s stream, forcing their groins close together, so that Tony is essentially peeing on Bruce’s cock. The more Bruce seems to relax Tony, the stronger his stream becomes. Bruce finds it maddeningly erotic, dirty and filthy and good. He wants to feel more, so he carefully rolls onto his back, pulling Tony with him so that he’s laying half on top of Bruce. Bruce revels in the feel of Tony’s piss soaking his cock and balls and running hotly between his ass checks. He’s fully hard within seconds. 

“Daddy,” Tony whispers, sounding unsure and sleep-confused. 

“It’s ok, baby. Daddy’s right here. Just let it all out for me like a good boy.” 

Tony sighs at Bruce’s words and goes limp against his body. He’s _still_ pissing, but now he’s also rutting ever-so-carefully against Bruce’s hip. Tiny little thrusts, accompanied by desperate little whimpers. Bruce grabs his ass cheeks and pulls him closer, so that he’s more on top of his body. Their dicks slot together perfectly, and then Bruce begins hungrily frotting against him. 

Tony’s stream finally begins to slow until there’s only a few final spurts filling the tight space between them. Their bodies are slick as they messily rub against each other. Bruce is simultaneously desperate to come but also desperate for this to never end. Tony’s body is soft and heavy and so relaxed, aside from his rock-hard erection, that Bruce wants to savor every moment of this. He slows down until he’s gently rocking up into Tony’s body, and Tony is gently rocking down automatically, and they’re moving as one, sleepy and sensual. Tony comes first, his orgasm rippling through him quietly, with a tight thrust of his hips and then a stilling as he spills over Bruce’s stomach. 

Bruce moans and pulls Tony closer, griping his ass as he thrusts faster now, his cock sliding through the piss and come coating their bodies, slick and wet. Fuck, it feels _so good_. Bruce can’t get enough of the warmth, of the wetness surround his dick. His balls are tight, his release building with every thrust upwards. And then Tony presses downwards, coming out of his post-orgasmic haze enough to add just that much more friction between them, and then he leans close enough to Bruce’s ear so that Bruce can feel his breath ghosting against his skin as he whispers, “Daddy.” 

Tony’s voice, sounding so small and wrecked and vulnerable pushes Bruce over the edge. He comes _hard_ , his entire body spasaming around Tony, his balls emptying hot and fast, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him. His orgasm seems to last for-fucking-ever. Tony is whimpering above him, gently rutting his spent dick alongside Bruce’s, in the mess they’ve made. But it’s not enough. 

_It’s not enough_ , Bruce realizes as he begins to come back to himself. He’s spent and dizzy with his release but he still wants _more_. Tony feels so nice in his arms. So trusting, so sweet. And _fuck_. Bruce knows what he wants, with sudden and overwhelming clarity. 

“Baby,” he whispers. “Tony, baby, I want...can I...” 

“Anything,” Tony whispers back. 

Bruce bites down on his lips and swallows a groan. “Baby, do you trust me?” 

Tony nods against Bruce’s shoulder, his head tucked in the crook of Bruce’s neck. His body is limp, and he shows no signs of wanting to move any time soon. Bruce wraps his arms around Tony and breathes in deeply. “I love you, baby.” 

Bruce takes another second to relax, presses a kiss to Tony’s forehead, and then just lets go, his bladder releasing right there. And _ohmyfuckinggod_ yes. He starts and stops a couple of times, getting used to the sensation of peeing while his brain adjusts to the idea of pissing in the bed, but once his stream finally gets underway, once he’s fully relaxed, he’s in fucking heaven. This is the more he needed. This is fucking amazing. Piss gushes out of his dick, soaking him, soaking Tony. 

It takes a few seconds for Tony to realize what is happening. Once he does, he lets out a chorus of throaty noises, practically purring against Bruce’s jaw. “Oh fuck, Daddy. Fuuuuuuck.” Tony moans and readjusts himself so that he can sneak a hand between their bodies. His fingertips trail over Bruce’s dick until he reaches the head, and then he begins running them across Bruce’s stomach, letting the piss slip through fingers. “So good,” he mouths against Bruce’s collarbone. “So fucking good.” 

Bruce feels euphoric. He feels so much. Tony, soft and pliant and satisfied. His own body hollow and heavy and satiated. His urine, hot against his balls, trickling down his thighs, adding to the dirty mess they’ve made of themselves and the bed. It’s all almost too much. But perfect, too. 

He’s finally out of piss. Tony has slid onto his side. Their bodies are rapidly cooling. The night is quickly waning. They’ll have to get up and clean themselves and the bed. But right at this second, Bruce doesn’t care about any of that. Tony is drifting off to sleep, full and safe and loved, and that’s all that Bruce needs right now. 

Everything else can just wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction. In no way, shape, or form do I hold the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Beds down for the night; hands you your sleeping bag in hell.


End file.
